warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
This is where you get to roleplay a loner! They are usually friendly and cause no harm to the clans. Here they're no leaders, deputies, warriors, apprentices, etc. You can make an old loner, or a pregnant one, or a mother and her kits. Loners Annabelle: Calico she-cat with purple eyes. former kittypet and Autumnclan. Sisters with Hazeleye. ~Roleplayer Hazel the Awesome Nina - liight brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Roleplayed by:Rainfacestar Fronds: Golden-Brown tabby tom with green eyes Roleplayed by: Rowan Rhodes Feathers: and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. roleplayed by: Spottedstar42 Blaze: Ginger tom with a white chest and blue eyes Roleplay: Annabelle sat down tiredly, her pretty coat was covered in ash and soot. Why did her housefolk have to die in the fire? Pepporoni walked over to Annabelle. "Hey, i'm Pepporoni!" she said. 22:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle walked over to Pepperoni and gave her a cautious sniff. "You seem okay," She meowed. "I'm Annabelle, and I don't know what to do... My housefolk died in a fire." ~Hazeleye Feathers sat comfortably in her twoleg nest, then she saw a mouse. she pounced onit and killed it. She brought it to her twoleg and dropped it in her lap. Her twoleg yowled and jumped up. "Get out!" it yowled, and picked up Feather and threw her out the door. She landed in the garden, and stood as quickly as she could. She leaped over a fence and crashed into and ash-and-soot-covered she-cat. "S-sorry." she mumbled. then her eyes focused on the she-cat. "What happened to you? were you in a fire?" (sry if it seems liek i'm rping Annabelle)Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 04:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) (It doesn't) "Yeah, my housefolk died and I don't know where to go...." Annabelle responded. "Sorry, my names Annabelle, and yours?" Then a ginger tom with a white chest came out, his blue eyes filled with wonder. "Hello Annabelle. I'm Blaze. My parents and siblings died in a fire, so I know how you feel." He rested his orange tail on Annabelle's tortoiseshell shoulder. Nana walked up to the cats. "I'm Nana." she mewed. She was about 6 moons old, she felt very nervous.SilverstarMerry Christmas 17:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) "She's a young one," Pepperoni murmured. "Any way, I might be changing my name. I was only called Pepperoni for my pelt color, but I want to change it to something like... Mystery or... Shine or... B- no, not that. Well, Mystery because i'm hard to understand, I can act strange sometimes. Shine because I shine, some people think cats don't sing, but they are wrong, I do." (hey, I was thinking she could do magic, I might have to take some Wizard's of Weverly Place spells, don't tell them though!) Her eyes gleamed in the sun. "Or Nina, it seems perfect, it's mysterious (talking about HoA) and a few good singers are named Nina. They tend to... stick out more." She licked her fur as she watched them as they stared at her. 21:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds saw the group of she-cats and walked over to them. His handsome golden pelt shone like fire in the sun and his handsome green eyes shimmered. "Hey, girls.", he said when he was finally next to them. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Hi," she meowed. (Pshaw, she is changing her name legally in her head as we speak, in fact, now she is Nina, she should dye her fur to be light brown tabby. Ugh, that would be so much work though!) 21:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds looked at "Nina" and smiled. "I'll help you.", he meowed soothingly at the sight of a she-cat. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nina nodded and followed Fronds. (Pshaw, getting her fur and eye colored changed to light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes) 21:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle gaped her mouth open at the handsome golden-brown tom. His pelt reflected the autumn trees and his eyes were as green as the leaves of the spring garden. "I'm Annabelle, and you?" ~Hazeleye Blaze rolled his eyes as he padded off with a scoff. He had started to admire the pretty calico, and her tone of voice was obviously flirtatious. Fronds looked at Annabelle. "The name's Fronds.", he bowed his head and lead Nina to the dump, where hair dye and color-contacts were stored. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Interesting," Nina said. "Okay, so how do we dye my hair and use the color-contacts?" she asked the tom. 22:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Here...", Fronds began. "Just lay down." Fonds applied the contacts gently into Nina's eyes. he also shook the dye all over her body. In the next minute she was a smoking hot she-cat. (XD) "There you go.", he said. "You look great!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (omg, trolol) "Thanks," she meowed to Fronds. She purred and then gave him a quick kiss before going back with him to the other loners. 22:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds purred. Score! he thought. Then, he two cats walked back to Annabelle. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Clans Category:Roleplay